Courtney Gets What She Wants
by ThatFacelessDude
Summary: A re-write and expansion of CharlieHarperFan88's "She Gets What She Wants". Courtney demands to be allowed into TDA and Chris agrees under "one condition". Features smuttyness and mind control. Read and review.
1. Faustine

**This is my re-write of CharlieHarperFan88's awesome story "She Gets What She Wants". It's written in my style and it takes place before Total Drama Action rather than the fifth season and it will be continued with further chapters that take place during TDA. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

It was just another day in the offices of Chris McLean himself. His brand new offices that he'd been able to afford due to Total Drama Island. Prior to the show his career had stumbled onto a bit of a ten year slump but now he was rolling in dough again. Who cares if he isn't a movie star anymore? The money was still fucking great and Chris couldn't ask for more. New house, new clothes, new car, new office but most importantly…new toy.

The collar.

He'd bought it off a shadowy American government agency who didn't want to have it on their hands anymore and he'd been shown that it worked perfectly. He still wondered why they didn't want it anymore but it didn't trouble him since now he had it. All he had to do was find somebody that he could try it on…

"HOW DARE YOU?"

Chris almost fell out of his seat when Courtney furiously stormed into his office. Chris didn't know what to do except take cover, but Courtney was just too fast for him, grabbing him by the shirt collar and hoisting him a few inches in the air.

"Oh, Courtney! What a surprise. I didn't expect to see-" Chris replied before Courtney shut him up.

"Shut up! I just got off the phone with my lawyer, who told me there was no legal way to get me on Total Drama Action because somebody on the show had pulled their influence on national legislation!" Courtney exclaimed.

"That would be me." Chris replied.

"I know that!" Courtney said, angrily. "The thing is why? I was very popular on season one and you cheated me out of my money! I deserve another chance and believe me I will get one…one way or another!"

Chris stared at Courtney in fear, convinced she would hurt him if she wanted to. Seeing the ferocious fire in her eyes, Chris got scared…at first. After a few seconds, he got an idea. A very, very wicked idea.

"Well, you definitely drive a hard bargain, Courtney...so here's what I'm gonna do for you. Since you really tickled my fancy...I'm gonna let you on Total Drama Action." Chris spoke as he finally gave in to Courtney's demands.

"YES! Haha! I knew my will would be victorious!" Courtney said, finally happy.

She lowered Chris to the ground again and the host wiped himself off.

"...but only on one condition." Chris added, which made Courtney's satisfaction falter if ever slightly.

"What's that?" She asked, hesitating.

Chris grinned and opened his desk drawer, pulling out something.

"I'll let you join the cast of Total Drama Action, even though half the season is done…if you put on this." Chris said.

The object in question was a strange black choker that resembled a dog collar, but with a few blinking lights on the right side. The device also had a small ring through which one could attach a leash to it. When Courtney saw the device, she was outraged to say the least.

"Are you crazy, you perv? I am not wearing that thing!" Courtney exclaimed.

"If you want to be on Total Drama Action and win those delicious million dollars, you'll have to wear it." Chris stated, slowly approaching Courtney with the collar opened and ready for placing around her neck. The brunette began to back away to the door.

"You know what? I've changed my mind. No amount of money is worth being in your sick little fetish game!" Courtney exclaimed, bolting for the door.

Chris snickered and pressed a button underneath his desk which silently locked the office door. Courtney slammed against the door, unable to push it open. She tried the knob, pushing and pulling with all her might to try to open it. She even resorted to kicking it but the door was lead lined and couldn't be knocked down so easily. While she was distracted with the door, Chris approached the brunette slyly and placed the collar around her neck, clicking it shut and locking it in place. The red lights blinked and turned green while a beeping sound went off a couple of times before stopping. Suddenly Courtney felt her body go numb and then suddenly get stiff, forcing her into a standing upright position.

"What the…I can't move!" Courtney exclaimed in shock. "What the hell is this thing, you fucking creep?"

"That thing, Courtney, is my brand new obedience collar." Chris said, grinning wickedly. "It works only with my voice commands and can only be removed by me. But the most important feature is that it allows me to control your body…completely."

"What?"

"Allow me to demonstrate. Courtney, turn around and lift your arms."

Much to Courtney's utter shock, her body did just that. She could feel her muscles moving and forcing her to turn around and lift up her arms, facing Chris while he smiled with his usual evil smile. Chris approached Courtney and pulled her sweater vest off her head. As her body began to lower her arms, Chris took her shirt by the middle and pulled outwards, ripping the garment off her body and exposing her bare, 34D breasts to him.

Courtney was paralyzed with shock, fear and utter disbelief. She was standing topless in front of the man she hated most…she had allowed him to strip her and she couldn't do anything. He had control over her body and no matter how she tried to override this; she couldn't control any of her limbs. She could only watch.

"Well, well, well, Courtney." Chris said. "Who would have thought that by your moral standards…you don't even wear a bra?"

That drew the line for the brunette.

"You fucking psychotic pervert! I'll kill you!" She screamed.

She was trying to pounce at him, to punch him, to do anything, but she just couldn't. Her body was frozen in place.

"Oh come on, Court. Don't be so bitter. I'm gonna make this good for you too." Chris mocked. "You'll love it."

With that, Chris outstretched his hands and placed them on both of Courtney's breasts. The host groped her caramel funbags with glee, he'd always loved big boobs but during his career most of the women he'd banged were never quite big in that department, so with Courtney he'd finally have one of his biggest sexual desires satisfied and he had to say, Courtney was very well-endowed for a seventeen year old.

Her tits were very firm, proudly standing up on her chest without the support of a bra, and were also very soft, letting his fingers sink in the squishy flesh. Chris played with Courtney's boobs for a good ten minutes, not just squeezing them but also pinching her small, quarter-sized, dark brown nipples, which he rolled round between his thumb and his index finger with eager delight.

On the other hand, Courtney was not enjoying herself at all. She was groaning and biting her lip, trying not to moan. She hated Chris and she was murderously furious at what he was doing to her, but her breasts had always been very sensitive and Chris' fondling was actually giving her a lot of physical pleasure. What he was doing was violating and she felt so unbelievably ashamed that her nipples were hard and her pussy was getting wet. Yet, she wouldn't give him the pleasure of hearing her moan.

That last conviction soon went down the drain, since Courtney moaned audibly when Chris took her right nipple in his mouth and began to suckle on it. The host lewdly sucked and licked at the girl's nipples, starting with the right and then the left and afterwards alternating every few seconds. The nipple that he wasn't sucking on was handled by his thumb and index finger.

"Youuuuuu…ooooh, fucking bastard! Get…aaaah…away from…my breasts!" Courtney yelled between moans.

Chris simply chuckled and squeezed Courtney's tits together so her nipples were almost touching. Then, he took both of them in his mouth and began to lewdly lick them like before. After something like ten seconds, he simply let go of her nipples and began to motorboat her breasts, squeezing them together to squish his face between them and licentiously licking and sucking away at every bit of skin in her caramel cleavage.

"Let me goooooh…you…uuuuuh….lecherous pervert!" Courtney moaned, both angry and aroused.

By now Chris had gotten rather annoyed with Courtney's empty threats and insults. He pulled his face away from her tits and stared at her in anger, which made her shut up. Then he smiled wickedly again and sat down on top of his desk.

"You sure like to use your mouth, Courtney…"

Courtney immediately saw what Chris was getting at and began to shake her head and say no.

"Why don't you put it to a better use and give me a nice blowjob." The host commanded mockingly while he pointed at his tenting crotch.

Then, to her horror, Courtney kneeled down in front of Chris and began to unzip his shorts, pulling out his unnaturally large 9-inch cock.

"Pretty nice, right? Much bigger than Duncan's." Chris said. "Yes, I know about the things you two did in Playa des Losers and I promise you that this is gonna be a thousand times as wild and as dirty."

Courtney wanted to curse at the fucker again but her mouth wasn't working for her anymore as it puckered up and gave Chris' dick head a long, lewd, sloppily wet kiss. Her lips parted slightly and she began to slowly take in Chris' dick into her mouth; her tongue sensuously rubbing the head as it went in deeper until it hit the entrance to her throat.

"Deep throat it." Chris commanded.

The collar did its work in controlling every part of Courtney's body, since the brunette suddenly felt her throat muscles relax in a way they'd never done before, followed by the penetrating sensation of Chris' penis sliding into her throat. She took the cock all the way into her mouth, her nose ending up buried in the tangle of his jet black pubic her as she pressed her face against his crotch to take in as much of Chris' cock into her. The sweaty smell from his crotch horrified Courtney and she was very relieved when she began to pull the dick out of her mouth, only to be horrified again when she took it in once more. Her controlled body moved forwards and backwards as she bobbed her head up and down, taking the cock in and out and slobbering it with the wet warmth of her succulent mouth.

A moaning Chris took a hold of Courtney's unoccupied hands and slid them under himself, placing each hand under one of his buttcheeks. Courtney was shocked (and aroused) when she felt his muscular gluteus pressed into her hands and she became even more shocked (and aroused) when he commanded her to squeeze and her hands began to grope his butt as much as they could while being squished under it. In her controlled groping she realized just how powerful and manly his buttcheeks were. All the while, she continued to suck on his dick.

"This is so humiliating!" Courtney's thoughts screamed. "I have to stop this!"

The brunette poured all her will into trying to move her mouth away from the violating cock but her body didn't answer. She couldn't control any part of herself. She could feel everything, though: the thick, warm pulsating on her lips and tongue, the tickling pubic hairs that buried her nose whenever she took the dick in, the toned buttocks that she was massaging between her delicate fingers. She could feel everything her body did but couldn't control anything because her body didn't belong to her anymore…it belonged to Chris.

After an impressive, pleasure-filled (for Chris) and tortuously humiliating/violating (for Courtney) twenty minutes, Chris finally gave the climatic moan and came inside of Courtney's mouth. His load shot straight into her throat and the brunette swallowed every last drop of the host's salty cum. During the whole blowjob, Courtney had held her eyes shut, her lids biting back the tears of humiliation.

"Oh, that was great Courtney!" Chris exclaimed.

"Fuck you!" Courtney yelled, distraught.

"If you insist…Bend over my desk and take off your pants." Chris commanded.

"No!"

Despite her objections, Courtney's body got off her knees and bent over the desk, pressing her tits against the cold mahogany wood. Her hands went for her waist and began to slowly pull down the olive pants off her legs while she seductively shook her ass. When she got it to her knees, she let go of the pants and kicked them off her ankles, leaving her clad only in her plain white panties.

Chris grinned sheepishly and put his fingers around the waistband before pulling them down. It was at this point that Courtney finally began to shed a few tears. Chris giggled sheepishly and groped Courtney's butt-cheeks, squeezing them roughly and kneading at the soft, juicy flesh with delight.

"Nice ass, Courtney!" Chris mocked.

The host gave her booty a firm slap and watched her cheeks jiggle sensuously. The brunette hadn't been expecting that, so she gave a pained yelp when he struck her booty. Chris chuckled and grasped Courtney's ass again, only this time it wasn't to play with it but rather to get a firm hold on something while he aligned his cock with her pussy.

"Coming in for the main event, baby! Enjoy it!"

Before Courtney could even think to react, Chris had begun sliding his cock into her. Not slamming it in like in brutal amateur pornos, but slipping it in at a decent speed, yet with great force. Courtney moaned. Not in pleasure, since despite the fact that being fucked was giving her physical pleasure, she was not enjoying herself in any way. She'd only had sex with Duncan and he was an inch and a half shorter than Chris, plus barely even half as thick as he was. So taking in Chris' huge cock was not being easy for her.

She tried to hold back the moans but she couldn't help it. As Chris pounded in and out harder and faster, her cries became louder and higher. Despite what Chris had promised, he was not making any attempts at making it good for her; he was fucking her roughly in the cruelest way possible to give only himself pleasure.

Courtney's ass jiggled every time Chris pushed into her and her grip on the desk tightened roughly.

"Come on, Courtney! Moan for daddy!" Chris exclaimed before giving Courtney's ass a slap.

A yelp of pain escaped Courtney's mouth and upon hearing the host's chuckles, Courtney finally snapped and began to shout out her piece of mind.

"Uuuuuuuh…you fucking….aaaaaaasshole!" She screamed, moaning.

For the next twenty minutes, Chris doggystyled Courtney while she moaned and hurled abuse at him. When they hit the twenty minute mark, Chris finally gave the climactic moan again and slammed his cock all the way into Courtney before coming inside her. He needn't worry about that though, since he knew Courtney was on birth control due to her other amorous activities with Duncan.

Chris pulled out of her and put his clothes back on.

"Well, wasn't that fun?" He asked mockingly while giving her ass another slap and watching her juicy buttcheeks jiggle.

"I fucking hate you…" Courtney muttered, too tired to yell at him anymore.

The host sat in front of her, who was still naked and bent over his desk.

"Well Courtney, looks like you're gonna join the cast of Total Drama Action." Chris said.

"Great. Now…please take this collar off me." Courtney begged, pleading very tired and without any hint of threat or desperation. Just exhaustion.

"Nah."

"What?"

"I'm not taking that collar off you. You're joining Total Drama Action but while the season lasts, you're going to wear that collar and you're gonna be my little slut." Chris said, sneering maliciously.

"You can't do that!"

"You have no choice." Chris said. "Temporary release."

Upon saying those words, Courtney suddenly felt different. Testing herself, she discovered that she could now control her body again.

"I just gave you your body back but I can put you back under my control whenever I want to." Chris stated. "And during the season you're gonna be able to compete for the million like everyone else but you're also gonna be my mind controlled little sex slave."

Courtney couldn't believe what she was hearing. She could endure the on session of borderline rape that he'd just put her through but knowing that she would have to be the dreadful host's fuck doll for the rest of the season simply left her in shock.

"Now baby…"

Chris took Courtney by the back of the head and brought her lips to his. He kissed her briefly before slipping his tongue inside her mouth and having his way with her tongue for a few seconds before pulling away. Courtney didn't even try to resist.

"…get dressed and get out. Get your stuff and come back here in two days so we can take you over to the TDA set."

Courtney got dressed, putting on all of her clothes as quick as possible. Wanting to get away from the host at all costs. When she was starting to leave, Chris spoke to her again.

"Oh and when you come back here in two days…"

Chris gave her ass a squeeze and Courtney yelped in surprise.

"…Don't put on any underwear."

* * *

**Please review.**


	2. Little Slutty Princess

Courtney had never been so humiliated in her whole life.

For the past hour she did only one thing…sit on Chris' lap in her underwear while she kissed and sucked on his neck. All the while Chris had, of course, given himself the liberty of playing with her body. Groping her breasts, squeezing her butt and rubbing his hardened clothed crotch against her moistened clothed crotch. At the same time, he was watching the progress of the other contestants of Total Drama Action on a series of TV's.

This was the day she would join the cast, but while they waited for her cue to arrive, they sat in Chris' control room and she worshipped him and allowed herself to be his sexual toy. He hadn't even said a word to her after commanding her to sit on his lap and kiss his neck endlessly, he just delighted himself by toying with her body like she was nothing more than a human sex doll.

Yet, despite the length of her torture, she did not submit and be accustomed to it. She remained latently furious. Every kiss she bestowed on his neck, every squeeze on her butt, every pinch on her nipple just made her rage increase and she could only let the hurt and rage out by kissing his neck more aggressively, which ironically in turn, caused him to abuse her womanly treasures with more frequency and lewdness.

What angered her more, however, was the underlying physical pleasure that she felt from it all. Her head was pooling with rage, humiliation and hurt but her body had never experienced such wonderful sensations before.

Her breasts were her main problem. They'd always been sensitive but she'd always regarded this sensitivity as a problem because she was constantly afraid (in her prudish nature) that the slightest accidental graze at her bosom would send shivers down her spine and that the slightest breeze would arouse her nipples and display them, poking through her shirt to the world. Now, her body welcomed their sensitivity, since the pleasure that filled her every time Chris pressed his palm into her nipple and sunk his fingers into her malleable flesh was almost enough to make up for the fact that her yearning pussy was not receiving proper attention.

Alas, despite her fury, she could do nothing but sit on his lap while kissing his neck and allow him to have his way with her voluptuous, aroused body. All because of the collar around her neck, the collar that had bound her to Chris' will and made her his sex slave.

Three days prior he'd put the controlling collar on her and using its power he'd had his way with her. Two days after that, she had to go back to his office to be allowed back on the show and he had his way with her again, only this time he made her do all the work and because of the collar, she couldn't resist. She had to endure the awful violating sensation she'd felt two days earlier as her body performed a striptease, gave him a lap dance, pulled his face into her cleavage, squeeze her breasts together so he could motorboat them, grind her ass against his crotch and finally pull down his pants with her mouth so she could straddle him and fuck him. She rode his cock for about half an hour and came twice and even though she begged him to let her stop, he kept her going despite her exhaustion until he came inside her.

"OK Courtney, it's almost time for your big debut." Chris said.

The host shoved her off himself, letting her drop to the floor with a thud, and got off his chair. Courtney swore at him and Chris chuckled as he reached for something inside his nearby desk.

"Courtney, now you have to head for Set C to continue the bank heist challenge but before that, I want you to put on something." Chris said.

The brunette looked in horror as the host showed her a tiny, tiny pink thong with the initials CM embroiled into the front of the crotch area.

"From now on this is the only underwear you'll be wearing on the show." Chris said.

"No fucking way." Courtney groaned.

"Courtney, put on the thong." Chris ordered.

Courtney swore again as her body obeyed Chris' command by taking off her bra and panties and strolling over to where he was. She took the thong off his hands and slipped into it, despising the way the cloth rode up between her buttcheeks.

"I hate you." Courtney growled.

"Hey, cheer up, Court…" Chris said, stepping behind Courtney and pressing his crotch against her barely-covered ass. "It could be worse. I could have tattooed 'Chris' Bitch' on your ass, I could have made you pierce your nipples, I could be forcing you to compete with a dildo up your ass. I could have done a lot worse things than force you to wear a thong with my initials on it, so consider yourself lucky. Now…"

Chris groped Courtney's tits from behind and began to squeeze them roughly, making the brunette moan in pain/pleasure.

"…Put on some clothes to cover your nice big tits and head for Set C without further objection, will you? Temporary release."

As Courtney regained control over her body, Chris let go of her boobs and gave her a slap in the ass before walking off.

* * *

Courtney recalled the earlier moment when she had sat on Chris' lap and sucked on his neck for a long time while he groped her and remembered how she thought that was the most humiliating moment of her life. She'd been wrong…in retrospect.

The challenge had ended. Courtney had been added to The Killer Grips and both her teammates and her rivals from the Screaming Gaffers had asked about her new collar. She told them it was a new style she was trying on and was met with varied approval, though she was secretly glad that Duncan had made clear he liked it.

However, that brief joy elapsed when she and her team lost the challenge because their getaway car from the bank heist challenge didn't have an engine. Of course Courtney had been angry about this, but her anger actually went out of control not because of the challenge but because of how she noticed Chris was looking at her. All throughout the challenge he'd look at her butt, at her breasts, at her crotch, he'd look up and down her body with explicit lust; thinking about how later he'd get to have it all. How she'd give it all to him. How she'd shove his head between her boobs and rub them all over his face, how she'd bend down in front of him and suck on his cock, how she'd stand on all fours and wave her sweet little ass back and forth so he'll fuck her. It made her furious.

It made her even more furious to find out that she'd have her own individual trailer next to Chris' luxurious three floor residence in the studio, which she correctly guessed, had a door connecting the two structures. Of course, Chris later told her that she'd been spending her nights at his place and indeed as soon as everyone retired to their trailers, Chris brought Courtney to his residence and immediately reactivated the collar…returning little slut Courtney to her proper place under her master's control.

Then, the most humiliating moment of Courtney's life (at least up until then) came when Chris made her put on her new outfit for the night. Courtney was wearing a pair of pink stilettos, pink silk stockings, a pink garter belt, pink nipple pasties with bits of glittery cloths hanging down from the tips and, of course, the tiny pink thong with Chris' initials at the front. As an extra additive, Chris made Courtney wear the blonde wig from the earlier challenge. For all intents and purposes, Courtney looked like a slutty stripper bimbo.

Courtney stepped into the place's main living room to find Chris sitting on a sofa and watching TV on a big screen. When he looked up to see her he gave a leering whistle and then howled madly in a mocking fashion.

"Courtney! Looking awesomely hot in the new outfit!" Chris said. "How do you like it?"

"I fucking hate it and I fucking hate you too, you fucker!" Courtney yelled, pouring out all her anger stored up through the day.

"Hey, no need to get so aggressive, Court." Chris said. "I just wanted to give my little Princess an outfit that highlighted her natural beauty. Those thick conservative clothes don't do your body any justice. Now everyone can see how huge your tits are, how jiggly your butt is and how wet your pretty little pussy gets when you see your master."

"I AM GOING TO FUCK YOU UP AS SOON AS I GE THIS GODDAMN THING OFF ME!" Courtney screamed.

"Well, if you're going to be this irrational, I'm just gonna have to teach you a lesson." Chris said, mockingly. "Come here and bend over my knee, my little slutty Princess."

Courtney fumed as her body strutted over to Chris and then bent over his knee, her belly pressing into it with her booty sticking up in the air. Chris pulled down Courtney's thong to her upper thighs, leaving her butt exposed completely (even though it was barely even covered before) and then raised his hand high up in the air before bringing it back down with a smack to Courtney's right butt-cheek. The brunette yelped in pain as the slap resonated on her butt, making it jiggle lightly after the blow. More pain ensued as Chris continued to bring his firm hand straight down onto Courtney's ample booty, spanking her with increasing force and speed, eliciting swear after swear with each slap he delivered.

Growing tired of Courtney's verbal assault, he ordered her to suck on her own thumb. Courtney growled as her body complied, bringing her thumb forward and sticking it inside her mouth so her lips could involuntarily suck on her own digit while he kept on abusing her already maimed bottom.

As the spanking continued for God-knows how long, Courtney found she could no longer groan out swears mumbled by her thumb-sucking, she could only emit groans of pain as the sheer hurt coming from her reddened butt-cheeks was too much to make actual words. When Chris allowed Courtney to stop sucking on her thumb, all she could do was beg for him to stop. Of course, this was what Chris had wanted all along.

"Please, Chris! Stop! Please!" Courtney begged.

"You want me to stop, huh?" Chris queried. "I'll stop only if you're good. Will you be good?"

"Yes, sure, Chris. I'll be good." Courtney said, desperate.

"Also, you won't call me Chris anymore. While we're here, you'll call me Daddy." Chris said.

"What? Are you…"

Chris raised his hand again and Courtney stopped talking briefly before resuming.

"Yes Daddy." She said, defeated.

"You love your Daddy, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Say it…"

"I love you, Daddy."

Courtney had never said something so humiliating in her whole life.

"Well, then come give Daddy a kiss."

Chris pulled up Courtney's thong and she sat straight on his lap, straddling with one of her legs on either side of him. He brought her face to his and kissed her lips lightly. Then he kissed her again and this time prodded her lips with his tongue. Courtney instinctively opened her mouth, letting his invading tongue slip into her mouth to rub against her own. In making out, Courtney would ususally fight for dominance, kissing harder and using her tongue more aggressively, but this time she just caved in and allowed her Daddy to take charge, suckering her lips into his and lewdly circling her tongue with his. She simpy wrapped her arms around his neck while he grabbed her ass and mad out with her.

Courtney eventually just sank in and made out with her Daddy for nearly twenty minutes. Eventually she started to enjoy it. Chris might have been a lewd pig who had enslaved her, but he was a good kisser and the way he rubbed her butt after her spanking felt good. She just sunk in and enjoyed the moment.

"You know what Daddy likes about his Little Slutty Princess the most?" Chris asked.

"What?"

His hands left her butt and instead slipped onto her breasts, squeezing them roughly and kneading them around her chest, making Courtney moan in shameful pleasure.

"Her big, juicy titties." Chris answered.

Courtney struggled to hold back her moans as Chris played with her sensitive boobs.

"Do you like when I play with your titties?"

If Courtney's free will had been under her control at that moment, she would have bitten into Chris' nose and torn it off with her teeth. However, since she wasn't in charge of her own body, all she could do was play along with Chris' debauched little game for fear of another merciless spanking. She choked back the bile in her throat, swallowed her pride, blocked out the humiliation and held back her tears as she said:

"Yes, I love it when you play with my big, honking titties, Daddy."

"Well, then how about you thank your Daddy for playing with your titties by grabbing them and giving him a nice titfuck." Chris said.

"No!" Courtney exclaimed.

She wouldn't let him. No fucking way! She knew what he meant, Duncan had suggested it once and she immediately rejected it, saying she would never do something so disgusting. Squeezing a cock between her breasts! It was disgusting! She tried her best to resist, trying to impose her will over her body but it was no use. Her body responded to its master's command immediately, getting off his lap and kneeling in front of him to pull down his zipper and release his cock from his clothes.

Courtney watched in horrified disgust as she involuntarily grasped her own breasts, held them up, leaned over Chris' lap and then sandwiched his cock between her boobs. Her hands pushed onto either side of her breasts, kneading the soft flesh around the thick, hardenned shaft squished between them. It didn't really give Courtney any actual physical discomfort; she was troubled by the idea that she had a dick jammed between her tits...all the more troubling being the fact that it was Chris' dick and the he was jamming it between her tits against her will by controlling her body with the goddamn slave collar he'd put on her.

The brunette's breasts encased nearly the entire shaft of his dick, only the head and a few centimeters of shaft really popped out of her cleavage, but it disappeared into it almost completely when she squeezed her boobs together around the cock.

Chris moaned audibly. He didn't really moan involuntarily; he did it on purpose to degrade Courtney. Though he probably would have moaned anyway since the feeling of his dick being completely surrounded by soft, warm, moving, groping flesh that massaged every inch of his hardened length was very fucking arousing. He'd always wanted to get a titfuck but he'd never had any women with the assets for the job.

Chris held out for a good while but ultimately gave out and came, shooting a large load all over the tops of Courtney's breasts.

"Aww yeah. Those are some pretty good tits, Courtney." Chris said. "Though the cum doesn't look good on them."

Chris reached for the pasties on Courtney's nipples and pulled them off with dull 'pops'. Courtney shuddered at the sensation of the suck-on pasties being yanked off her nipples, leaving them itchy and ticklish, which she couldn't remedy because of Chris' control.

"Rub the cum over them until they blend in with the skin, so I don't see it." He ordered.

"What?"

Courtney's hands moved up and pressed down on her breasts where the semen was. Then they began to rub the thick, white wads all acorss the supple skin of her mammaries, leaving both her hands and her tits feeling sticky and unpleasant.

"Fuck you, you cocksucking bastard!" Courtney swore, unable to continue playing along with his little "Daddy" game after her humiliation.

"Chill Courtney. If anyone's proved to be a cocksucker lately, that's you." Chris mocked.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"Courtney, how can you hate a guy who's given you so much pleasure?"

Chris slipped his right hand inside Courtney's thong and lightly graced her pussy, making her squeak. He lightly rubbed his middle and index finger up and down her lips, feeling the moistness that dripped out of her and taking delight in her pained squeaks, brought on by his oh-so-tortuosly light touch.

"Do you want me to make you cum?"

"Yes..." She mumbled.

"What?"

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"Please..."

"What?"

"Please!"

"You gotta say it right. You know how, my Little Slutty Princess."

"Please Daddy, make me cum." She begged, feeling all of the world's shame.

"Nah, I don't think so."

"WHAT?"

"After how you insulted me for complimenting your tits, I don't feel like making you cum." Chris said. "If you wanna cum, you can do it for yourself in your room. Go there and stay there until tomorrow. Temporary Release."

Chris merely left and a horny and desperate Courtney bolted for her trailer, getting in through the door that joined it with Chris' place. She locked all doors, closed all windows and shut all blinds. At amazing speed she shed all her slutty garments and leaped into bed, prepared to cover herself in sheets and bring herself to climax. However, her bedsheets were gone.

That's when she realized Chris' game. He had never intended to make her cum. He'd wanted to get her horny so she'd have to finger herself in her room and he could peep at her like the sneaky pervert he was, so he removed her bedsheets. He was probably not just peeking at her, he was probably recording too.

She wouldn't give him another satisfaction. Not that day again. She turned over in bed and pressed her head into the pillow, determined to ignore her yearnings and simply go to sleep to wipe that smug, douchey smile off his face. She tossed and turned for what seemed like hours but her head couldn't call for sleep because her goddamn pussy kept on calling for her fingers.

Figuring she'd have a better chance at sleeping clothed, Courtney got out of bed and looked through her belongings to discover, horrified, that all her sleeping clothes and underwear had been snatched. The bastard wasn't dumb. Defeated, she slipped on the demeaning pink thong before jumping into bed.

Yet the thong made it worse. The way the tight fabric rubbed against her clit and the way the thin g-string dug between her ass-cheeks was driving her mad. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction but her breasts! Her breasts demanded attention! They were sweating anxiously with desire. They were like two giant, exposed G-spots that drove her to near orgasm with every movement she made, but never allowed her to reach climax.

She figured she would just rub her boobs to ease the desiring pain but as she squeezed her breastflesh and pinched her nipple, her other hand simply appeared in her thong without her consent and began to finger her.

She tried her hardest to think about the romantic night where she and Duncan had passionately made love in Playa Des Losers after a long walk and talk in the beach but all the images that could flash into her mind were of Chris. Chris pounding her pussy from behind while she was bent over his desk. Chris pushing her tits together and sucking on both her nipples at once. Chris roughly grabbing her ass. Chris thrusting his cock into her mouth while she sucked him off. Chris making out with her and then fucking her roughly.

She hated him so much for appearing in her fantasies and she hated herself even more for moaning out his name as she finally came.


	3. Humiliation In Three Acts

Courtney turned her face away. She refused to look at Chris as he fucked her.

She was lying naked in Chris' bed at his swanky makeshift luxury home in the Total Drama Action Movie Studio and, of course, Chris was lying on top of her and fucking her with his usual powerful stamina. The brunette tried to keep a straight face, refusing to show any hint of the intense pleasure and humiliation that he was putting her through and definitely refusing to utter a single moan or whimper.

Her stoic task, however, was becoming increasingly difficult, since Chris was fucking her with passionate vigor yet mellow tenderness, the way Duncan would. Plus, his hands were clutched to her ass, which was sending out delightfully horny waves of tickling pleasure up her spine, into her brain and down back to her pussy.

Courtney knew Chris was getting quite a lot of pleasure from fucking her ravidly but she woudln't give him that additional pleasure of torturing her because of all he'd put her through in the past three days.

The torture started two days earlier, the day of the Prehistoric Movie Challenge.

* * *

The challenge had started out badly enough, with Chris forcing Courtney to wear that tiny furkini, which she was sure he'd made specifically to be smaller than her exact measurements so that it would be uncomfortably tight on her.

The furkini gave her mixed feelings. First was the outrage, anger and displeasure at having to wear such a perverted garment; combined with the fact that eveyr time she saw Chris, he was staring at her body with his lecherous predatory eyes. Second however, was the slight and unusual happiness she felt when Duncan looked at her in it; the sense of joy and empowerment that came from knowing that he was entranced by her body was also prevalent.

However, the furkini wasn't Chris' real abuse that day. Not quite. No, his torture came later, during the Tar Pit Fight Challenge.

The routine she had with Duncan that day was that she would look over at him and catch him staring at her body. She'd blush and look at him with a slight mix of disgust and appreciation until he'd look up at her; then they'd both look at each other with angered, competitive faces.

However, the routine was broken due to Heather's crazy attempts to get a snip of Courtney's hair. The brunette was aware of Heather's insane plan, but she didn't mind since the bald girl could do nothing but fail at her hairbrained scheme (pun intended). Yet, just as Courtney was staring at Duncan stare at her body, Heather approached the brunette from behind with a pair of scissors and took a snip at her hair, cutting off a portion of it and taking it away. When Heather pulled her scissors away from Courtney's hair, she accidentally snipped at the back of Courtney's furkini top, cutting it in half and making her tiny top fall off.

Courtney was stunned as her breasts were exposed and Duncan was even more stunned as Courtney's boobs were flashed. He'd seen them before, of course, but the fact that it was now in public was very, very arousing. Courtney's immediate reaction was to cover herself up, but something stopped her. A voice coming from the collar. Chris' voice.

"Don't cover them..." Chris whispered form the collar. "Look at him and give him a seductive look."

Then Courtney did just that. Her eyes met Duncan's and she gave him the naughtiest look she could muster, which caused Duncan to return it with his usual, seductive, cocky grin.

"Good. Now squeeze them and wink at him." The collar whispered.

Courtney's hands slowly slid up her body until they reached her boobs, giving them a nice, firm squeeze while she let out a quiet moan and then gave him a naughty wink. He licked his lips and kept on grinning. Then she felt her body return to her control.

Courtney covered her breasts and reached for her fallen furkini. She managed to tie it back on, but it was even more uncomfortably tight. She was lucky nobody else (not even the cameras) had seen that.

* * *

Courtney had to fight back as light squeaks began to elude her lips and slip out of her mouth. Chris grinned, knowing that he was finally wearing her down. He'd taken some aprhodisiac pills before fucking her so that he could go on for longer and even cum many times if neccesary because he knew she'd try to hold out and wanted to make sure that didn't happen.

Truth be told, Courtney had already climaxed once already by then. She was a loud girl, so holding back the moans of delicious agony as she came was the hardest thing she'd ever done and she prayed, she prayed Chris hadn't noticed...but he did. He felt her juices double and knew he'd made her cum even if her face and noises didn't quite give it away, so he started fucking her harder, wanting to make her cum again very fast. He wanted her to cum so hard and so fast that it would hurt.

Having Courtney as his obedient sex slave had given Chris the opportunity to discover all her sweet spots. Having probably touched, rubbed, licked and fucked every inch of her naked skin, he knew that she had several sensitive parts. There were the conventional ones like her butt and her neck, as well as some unusual ones like above her elbows and spot just below and behind her right armpit; but her biggest weakness was also her biggest asset.

Her boobs.

Chris dunked his face into Courtney's bouncing cleavage and began to motorboat her melons, lewdly kissing, licking, sucking and slobbering over every bit of her sensitive caramel skin to arouse her and get her to stop being difficult...and indeed it was working.

When Chris began to play with her breasts, Courtney found that her squeaking was becoming increasingly frequent and increasingly louder.

* * *

"Where does he even get these fucking costumes from?" Courtney growled aloud.

Courtney had concluded the most humiliating, shameful and disturbing moment of her life had been when Chris dressed her up in the pink stripper costume and made her jerk him off with her breasts. She stood corrected when, the day after the Prehistoric challenge, Chris made her wear a slutty french maid outfit and then clean up his place.

The top had an exposed midriff and a plunging neckline that fully displayed the top of Courtney's breasts, the cleavage stopping right above her nipples, not displaying them by mere millimeters. The top was small and tight, which Courtney found very uncomfortable but which also pressed her breasts against her chest, making the tops of them squeeze together and pop outwards from her top, looking huge and perfectly spherical. The skirt was black and wavy, with frilly white lining at the bottom and the doily cover on the front but more importantly, it was very, very short, allowing Courtney's juicy, round ass to be in full display every time she bent down since her butt was only covered by her tiny pink slave thong with Chris' initials engraved on the front. The outfit also included the frilly, white tiara-like head decor, a pair of thigh-high white stockings and some high black stilettos.

She'd cleaned almost the entire place from top to bottom without Chris' interruption. Sure, every time she bent down he'd be there to look at her ass or spy down her top at her boobs, but he hand't actually made a move on her yet. She cleaned his bedroom, his bathroom, his movie room, his trophy room, his other bathroom, his kitchen, his dinning room and was in the process of cleaning the living room when Chris finally moved up.

She was dusting some old, cheap vase when she felt his arms wrap around her waist, his crotch press against her butt and his voice whisper in her ear.

"Don't move." He said.

Courtney's body responded and obeyed its master's commands.

"You've done a good job, Court." Chris whispered. "Did you like cleaning up my house?"

"Yes Master Chris." Courtney replied.

Courtney hated herself for playing along with Chris' game, feeling shameful bile pool in her stomach and bitter tears well up in the corners of her eyes every time she called him "master", but she knew better than to displease Chris. After the Prehistoric challenge was over, she furiously chewed him out for forcing her to flash Duncan and he promtply punished her by submitting her to a merciless hour-long bare-bottomed spanking session.

"Tell me, Courtney...Do you feel something pressing against your butt?" Chris whispered.

"What?"

He lifted up her skirt and pressed his crotch against her bare butt, letting her know he was wearing only underwear. He ground his crotch against her for emphasis.

"Do you feel something?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

Courtney couldn't bring herself to answer.

He'd been trying to get her to talk dirty to him since the morning after the "little slutty princess" game. He showed her the video he'd caught of her masturbating while moaning out his name and forced her to tell him what she pictured them doing while she had fingered herself the night prior. Under threat of vicious nipple pinching, she described (with difficulty) how she pictured him bending her over the living room couch and fucking her from behind. After she was done, he led her to the living room and enacted her fantasy by viciously fucking her from behind while she was bent over the couch.

Yet now, she was frozen.

"Maybe you need to feel it better to know what it is." Chris said. "Grind your ass against it."

Immedaitely, Courtney bent over slightly and her butt sprang to life, bumping and grinding Chris' hardened crotch to the beat of imaginary music.

"Now can you tell?"

Courtney still couldn't answer. His thumb and middle finger suddenly pinched her nipple through the thin fabric of her top.

"Now?"

If she didn't answer, she knew the next question would be accompanied by pulling and twisting.

"It's your cock." She yelped.

"And how is my cock?"

"Hard."

"Why?"

"Because of my big, juicy booty."

"Yeah and also..."

His fingers let go of her nipple and instead his whole hand grasped her breast, squeezing it roughly.

"Because of your big, juicy titties. But most of all..."

The hand that had been pressed against her belly slid downwards into her skirt before slipping into the front of her thong and rubbing her pussy lightly. Courtney moaned in surprise at Chris' sudden move.

"Because I could smell your wet, little cunt all the way from the bathroom." Chris said. "You've been naugthy Courtney; you've been cleaning the house all day but you're still wet and dirty. Why are you wet, Courtney?"

"Because of you, Master Chris!" She moaned.

"Do you want me to make you cum, Courtney?"

"Yes, Master Chris! Yes!"

"Beg."

Courtney hesitated briefly before caving. She hated herself for it but she didn't want to anger him and she was too horny. A tear trickled down her cheek as she said:

"Please Master Chris, make me cum."

Chris his index and middle finger into Courtney's pussy, making her moan out loudly. He rocked in and out of her slowly, keeping his thumb pressed to her clit, rubbing it lightly to keep her on edge but never giving her too much stimulation. His other hand had pulled down the thin fabric of Courtney's top, uncovering her breasts, which he gleefully fondled while he mercilessly tortured her pussy. While he fingered her, he also nipped and kissed at her neck from the side while she still (involuntarily) kept on grinding and rubbing her ass against his hardened dick.

Gradually his strokes became faster and deeper, soon thrusting both his whole fingers in and out of Courtney. The brunette would often think of Duncan while Chris was doing her but this time she didn't. She was too desperately horny to think about anything and simply allowed her mind to wander off while she focused entirely on the exhilerating sensation that was shaking her body with anticipation as she rode out his fingers, waiting for that peak, that high that came with orgasm, which in her current blank state of mind she would be able to ride as far as possible, getting lost in the pleasure.

Soon, the awaited peak arrived as she came. She belted out a moan that was almost musical in its tone as came, her juices spilling out onto Chris' hand. Her mind temporarily shut down from pleasure, though her butt still retained a mind of its own as it kept up its task of rubbing sensuously against Chris' crotch.

The host pulled his fingers out of Courtney's pussy and slipped them out of her thong, slowly sliding the back of his hand up her body until reaching her face. Then he put his cum-soaked fingers in front of her mouth and spoke.

"Suck them clean, please."

Courtney snapped back to reality as she realized what she'd just been commanded. She wanted to voice objection but her mouth had already opened stiff and wrapped around Chris' fingers before beginning to suck. It was disgusting. Courtney couldn't believe what she was doing...sucking on her own vaginal juices, it was disgusting! Sure, the taste had a sweet spark to it but the conept that she was sucking on the juices that had come out of a vagina, even if it was her own, was disgusting! She groaned and grumbled while she sucked until after about twenty seconds, her mouth finallly pulled away from his fingers.

She coughed and gagged, trying to spit out the flavor from her mouth unsuccessfully.

"You're fucking sick!" She coughed.

"So, like the taste?" Chris asked, ignoring her insults.

"It's fucking disgusting!"

"Oh, I thought you would have liked it." Chris mocked. "Too bad. Your loss, really. Your pussy is one of the tastiest ones I've ever had."

"You're a fucking pig!"

"And you're my little slut, so how about you give me some head." Chris said. "Along the way, we might just wash off the taste from your mouth."

Chris sat down on the couch and his little slut dilligently crawled to his feet and pulled off his boxers before beginning to suck on his hardened, waiting cock. Giving Chris head was as disgusting and humiliating as always, but the fact that his cock was getting the horrible taste of pussy out of her mouth was a great relief. When he finally came and she swallowed the whole load, she almost welcomed it.

* * *

Courtney was struggling with all her might. Her hands were gripped onto the sheets with such force that her knuckles were turning white and her teeth were clenched together so hard that she was sure some of the calcium was being scrapped off.

Chris was plowing into her with full strength. He'd never been so rough in his whole life and he was sure Courtney wouldn't just be sore in the morning, she'd straight out be in pain. Though she was clearly in full pleasure mode now, since she was struggling to hold back her moans.

He'd continued assaulting her tits with his tongue, licking and sucking on every inch of those sweet caramel globes before settling on the dark brown nipple and sucking on it endlessly. He was pleased that she'd start squeaking and grunting but he wanted a full out moan for her and after that he wanted her to keep on moaning until he exploded into her.

Finally, Chris went for broke and decided to try something risky. Timing himself, he pulled his left hand from under Courtney's ass and went for her crotch, pinching her clit while he simultaneously lightly bit down on Courtney's right nipple. It had the desired effect as Courtney moaned loudly. Chris chuckled as he continued sucking on the brunette's nipple while he fucked her roughly and while she just moaned out, not being able to hold it back anymore.

* * *

Despite having been muddied, bloodied, slimed and covered in all times of flith during the past season, the times when Courtney felt the dirtiest were right after she finished fucking Chris. Not just metaphorically, but also literally, since Chris was a sweaty man and she always wound up drenched in his foul odor, which she had to wash away immediately after every humiliation.

When Courtney finished giving Chris a blowjob after the french maid fingering game, Chris told her to finish cleaning the living room and as soon as she was done she was relieved from control temporarily. Indeed, when Courtney finished her body was released and she immediately stripped off the maid outfit before bolting for the shower.

She got the temperature to a nice warm level and just stood under the pouring water for a some time, trying to relax and get properly soaked in. After fifteen minutes of just standing in the shower and calming down, Courtney picked up the soap to scrub herself but soon dropped it when she was startled by the sensation of a hand groping her right breast and a man's body pressing against her back.

"Total control." Chris whispered into Courtney's ear, making her body stand up straight and await instructions.

"Chris, this is not the fucking time! I need my showers! You said you'd leave me be during my showers!" Courtney yelled.

"I lied." He whispered, groping her boob.

"You fucker!" She yelled.

Chris dismissed her with a chuckle and simply ordered her again.

"Turn around and kiss me."

Courtney's body did as it was told, flipping around to meet Chris' lips with hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he got a firm grasp on her butt with both hands, groping and kneading it as he parted her lips with his own and met her tongue with his. Their tongues danced to an fro, caressing each other in her mouth and then in his and then inbetween the two as they made out ferociously under the water.

Her eyes remained open all throughout, rolling them around in derision. Begging and being disgusted hadn't succeeded at turning off Chris and getting him off her, so she was now trying to be derisive and act as if he wasn't having the profound effect on her body that he was actually having. Still, it didn't work since Chris didn't even notice her eyes, instead being more focused on the hot lips he was kissing.

Suddenly, he hoisted her up into the air while her legs automatically wrapped around his hips. He turned around and pressed her against the shower wall with her breasts pressed against his manly pecs, his lips still kissing hers, his strong hands still groping her ass and most importantly, his cock lined up with her pussy. The brunette tried to resist, but the overwhelming sensations made her get wet, which let him push into her again.

He grunted and she moaned as he fucked her, albeit with difficulty because of their position. The warm shower water pouring down on them made it harder to keep position but it made the pleasure much more intense. Courtney could feel every droplet of water that trickled down her body and mixed in with the sweat that budded all over her olive skin. Ever since she started actively thinking about sex (that is after she started fucking Duncan), she'd always thought having sex in the shower was more trouble than it was worth but now that she was actually doing it, she thought differently.

Every tiny inch of her skin was enveloped in a warmth that she couldn't believe. It was like thousands of warm lips were kissing and sucking on her entire body. Every time Chris thrusted into her his hard, manly pecs pressed against her full boobs, squishing them together and the squishing and the pressure mixed with the warm wetness of the shower water was maddeningly erotic; her nipples were so hard that she could actually feel them poking into his nipples whenever he pushed forward.

The way his lips kissed along her neck, sucking in bits of skin drenched in warm water, made her entire face boil with paralyzing pleasure, as her entire face was frozen in an agonizing moan, belting scream after scream of pleasure.

Finally, the way the droplets of hot water that poured out from between their bodies fell on his cock, which he thrust into her carrying every little droplet, which somehow made the inside of her even more wet, warm and moist. She didn't know how it was possible but every nerve on her body was beign assaulted with the debilitating feeling of warm wetness that eventually was just too much for her, bringing her to two orgasms before Chris finaly came inside her.

She disliked the fact that Chris was able to make her cum multiple times during one bout of sex, while sometimes Duncan didn't even manage to bring her to full orgasm before he came himself. She really fucking hated it.

Chris slowly let her go onto the tub floor before sinking to his knees and turning around, facing the wall opposite, where the shower head was.

"I'm pretty sweaty, Court. Would you mind spreading some shampoo on your boobs and giving me a full sponge bath? Thank you."

She was disgusted by his request, but nonetheless her body obeyed him and took the shampoo bottle, squirting some of the goo onto her breasts. She rubbed it over her bosom until it was foamy and bubbly and then she pressed her breasts against his back. Courtney groaned in disgust and Chris sighed as she grasped her breasts by either side and began to scrub up and down his back, using her boobs as sponges to clean him.

And so, she gave him a full-body sponge bath with her boobs. She just scrubbed up and down every part of his body with her breasts, swabbing off all the sweat and occasional filth. Needless to say when she got to his crotch she wound up giving him another titfuck and needless to say allthroughout she wanted to strangle the smirk out of his face, but couldn't and just had to sit there, using her boobs to please him once again.

* * *

Her crotch was already pretty sore but she knew it would be even worse in the morning. She'd already climaxed once again and was pretty sure she'd reach the third one of the night very soon, since Chris barely showed signs of slowing down.

The host above her grunted, thrusted and rejoiced in the series of loud moans she belted out with each thrust, each squeeze, each lick and each tickle to the spot just below and behind her right armpit (which turned her on so much). He felt her second orgasm and clearly heard it because she stopped moaning and simply gave out a silent scream when it came. Now he smiled as she reached her third one, once again letting out that silent scream that froze her face in that beautiful moaning pose with her eyes shut and her sensuous mouth curled into the most delicious "o" shape.

The aphrodisiac pills were losing their effect, since Chris felt himself getting closer and closer to his own climax. Thrusting with somehow an even faster speed, Chris brought himself to orgasm in a couple more minutes, cumming inside Courtney.

The tired host collapsed on top of Courtney, stretching his back since he had to slightly bend down to be able to bury his face between her boobs while he fucked her. When Courtney tried to get him off her, he stopped her, telling her that he wanted to sleep like that tonight and that she could (or rather would) join him. Chris fell asleep in a minute, but Courtney remained awake for a few more hours.

In her post-coital glow, Courtney felt the whole situation dawn on her. Right now Chris was still inside her, his half-erect dick still buried in her pussy; his manly pecs were pressing down on her breasts, both their nipples rubbing together and his warm breath was caressing her neck. She was so turned on by all of it. If Chris were to move an inch, she'd feel her pussy kick start again, craving another orgasm and she would love it no matter where it came from, even if it was from the creepy, disgusting man who was enslaving her and practically raping her on a daily basis. And she would have fucking loved an orgasm from that creepy, disgusting man because that creepy, disgusting man was really hot and really good at making her cum. Her eyelids locked down to keep the tears from staining her cheeks, but a solitary little trickle managed to get out of her eye.

She felt like a slut.


	4. Spilled Milk

As the days went by, Courtney became surprised by the ridiculous extent up to which Chris took his creepy sex games.

It started out after the sports movie challenge. After it was done, Chris handed Courtney a very skimpy red and white cheerleading uniform with his initials branded on it and told her she had to wear it for the remainder of the evening, which wasn't all that weird since it went along with Chris' annoying fetish games. The odd thing was that he demanded that she refer to him solely as "Coach" for the rest of the evening and that she refer to her breasts as "her pompons" and to her ass as "her tight end".

Out of fear that he might give her another brutal spanking on her tight end, Courtney didn't object and did as she was told. She didn't mind as much though, since this little game gave her certain freedoms. She could do whatever she wanted as long as she put up with Chris' occasional harassments. Living in Chris' swanky suite had its perks, since she was allowed access to the fridge and to the TV. Admittedly, it was rather hard to watch "_Glee_" in peace while Chris squeezed her pompons and pinched her tight end, but she was pleased he wasn't making her clean up anymore. It was weird as hell, even more so when at the end of the night Chris made her perform a cheerleading routine before fucking her senseless, but it wasn't as horribly demeaning as the other things he'd done to her.

Of course, Chris would make up for the lack of torture after the sports challenge by adding new torture after the spy movie challenge.

"Chauvinist bastard." Courtney grumbled as she walked into the living room of Chris' suite.

As part of his game, Chris had made Courtney put on an unreasonably tight leather catsuit, which hugged (or rather strangled) her curves in an obscene manner.

"How is a spy woman supposed to move around in something so tight? Of course a man would make a spy woman wear this!" Courtney growled. "And what's with the heels? How am I supposed to fight in heels?"

The suit was the most uncomfortable around her breasts, which had recently been feeling very swollen to Courtney and which were being seriously constricted in the tight leather suit. She couldn't figure out why her breasts had been feeling odd but she assumed it probably had something to do with all the abuse they'd suffered at Chris' hands.

"Ah, Agent Courtney." Chris said through the suite speakers in a very bad attempt at some kind of foreign accent. "I was expecting you."

"Chris, could you please drop the bad french accent?" Courtney groaned.

"It's russian!" Chris snapped.

"Yeah and I'm korean." Courtney retorted.

"Stop talking." Chris ordered.

Courtney wanted to retort but found herself unable to talk as the collar activated and stilled her vocal chords.

"Back to the game." Chris said. "You may think that you've won, Agent Courtney. However, you've just walked right into my trap!"

Two large metal tentacles with claw like hands shot out of the roof above her and grasped Courtney's hands. The tentacles then tensed up, pulling Courtney's arms upwards and holding them in place above her head. Then, two braces locker around her feet before drawing away from each other, holding her legs open and in place. Courtney struggled against her bonds but found that she was indeed affixed to the ground. Then, Chris emerged into the room, wearing a lab coat and an eye patch.

"Well Agent Courtney, it looks like I have you where I want you and also..."

Chris placed his hands on Courtney's control collar and diddled around with it for a second, acting like he was putting it on and doing a few beep and boop technological noises.

"Now I have you under my control!" Chris exclaimed.

Courtney rolled her eyes.

"And now I will do something that every supervillain should do but for some reason never does whenever he has a super hot secret agent or superheroine under his control..." Chris began. "...have really wild, freaky sex with her."

Chris wiggled his fingers in a Mr. Burns-like manner and cackled maniacally. Courtney merely rolled her eyes again.

"What do you think of that, Agent Courtney?"

"I think you're an asshole." Courtney growled. "Try to be more careful with my boobs though. Your manhandling made them all swollen."

Chris snickered.

"You know, this would work a lot better if you got into character." Chris said.

"Fuck...you."

Chris frowned.

"Well, I'm glad that you mentioned your boobs are swollen because that reminded me of some business that needs to be taken care of and also made me think of a way to get you into character." Chris said.

Chris briefly left the room and then came back with a strange machine, which he set down on a table next to Courtney. The machine had a central functioning piece with a control panel on it, out of which came two large tubes which were attached to transparent plastic suction cups at the end. On top of the functioning piece were several upside down glass bottle-like containers.

The host reached for the zipper on the front of Courtney's catsuit and pulled it down before pulling open the front, exposing the brunette's boobs.

"Your boobs aren't swollen because I've been manhandling them." Chris said.

"What?"

The host grabbed the two tubes with the suction cups and brought them towards Courtney.

"They're swollen because I've been giving you a special little drug with your food for the past week." Chris said.

He attached the suction cups to both of Courtney's breasts.

"What?!"

Chris returned to the machine and flipped up a switch. Suddenly, the machine began to hum and whir and then the suction cups tensed up before beginning to suck on Courtney's boobs. The brunette moaned as the suction from the cups teased and pulled on her nipples. As the sucking continued, Courtney felt her breasts begin to pulse, then she felt as if something was flowing through them, building up at the back and slowly making its way to the front of her boobs until it finally reached her nipples. After that, she gasped as she saw a stream of milk shoot out of her boobs and get carried away by the machine. A few moments later, a steady stream of milk began to get pumped out of her tits by the suction cups.

"It was a lactation drug." Chris smiled.

"You're milking me?!" Courtney screamed. "What the fucking hell is wrong with you, you sick fucking bastard?!"

"Oh, this isn't a pleasure thing." Chris said. "It's business. I know some Japanese businessmen who are going to pay me a lot of good money for your breast milk. I've already sold them other sensitive material, like some of Lindsay's bras and footage of several of the couples doing it but this is gonna make me a fortune!"

"You sick, sick bastard!" Courtney yelled.

"Sick? _Me_? You're the one enjoying it, Courtney."

"Am not!"

"Really?"

The host pulled the zipper on Courtney's catsuit all the way down and then stuck his hand inside the crotch, rubbing his index and middle finger against her pussy, feeling the moistness that had pooled down there.

"If you're this wet when you're not turned on, you probably flood the room when you are, Court." Chris teased.

The brunette tried to swear but could only muster a moan as the milking machine and Chris' fingers really were turning her on. The host noticed that the three bottles attached to the machine had been filled and proceeded to switch them off. He pulled the suction cups off the brunette's breasts and the girl relaxed as the assault on her bosom finished. She opened her eyes and saw Chris removing one of the bottles from the machine.

"Jesus Christ, you bastard! Are you gonna drink that bottle of my milk?!"

The host snickered and then pulled a bottle cap from his pocket and closed the bottle with it.

"Why would I need to drink from a bottle..."

The host approached Courtney and grasped her right boob.

"...when I can get it straight from the source?"

To Courtney's everlasting shame, Chris' lips latched to her right teat and began to suckle, while all she could do was moan. She wanted to swear at him, to curse him as the raunchy, lecherous pig he was but all that came out of her mouth were groans of shameful pleasure. Her nipple was hard and sensitive and his lips were soft and warm and the sensation of the milk squirting out of her teat was just beautiful. Her breasts were painfully swollen with milk and he was giving her the relief that she'd been aching for since days.

He grasped her boobs by the sides and pushed them together so her nipples were touching and her might went numb as he took both her aching nubs and began to suckle on them, slurping the milk and gulping it down as her milky mammaries provided it. He stuck his hand into the catsuit and felt how stained the crotch was before beginning to fondle her pussy and press his digits inside her.

The brunette's mind was gone but her consciousness was ever present and it suffered each indignity that came with every thrust of her hips as she desperately rode Chris' thrusting fingers, trying to achieve climax. Her breaths became sharp and desperate as her hips became wary of thrusting in their uncomfortable position, but Chris kept on pushing his middle and index finger into her yearning pussy while rubbing her clit with his thumb so the warmth that scorched Courtney's loins never ceased and the pressure in her belly kept on building and building and building until, with an agonized moan of pleasure, all the pressure tumbled down with her powerful orgasm.

The host's lips detached from the brunette's bosom. He pulled out a small remote control and pressed a button on it, which caused the device holding Courtney in place to release her, dropping her on her knees to the floor. The host made his way over to a large couch and sat down on it before giving Courtney an order.

"Courtney, strip off the catsuit."

The collar took over and made Courtney stand up before pulling her arms out of the sleeves and letting the catsuit drop to the floor. She kicked it away and her body stood at attention, her shoulders straight and her breasts thrust out, awaiting more orders from her master. She was only wearing the tiny pink thong with Chris' initials in the front.

"Straddle me."

Her body strutted forward, hips swaying seductively as she approached him. He unbuttoned his villain lab coat and took off his pants as she climbed on top of him and straddled his tenting underwear, their crotches gracing each other.

"Breastfeed me." He commanded.

With that command, a shamed Courtney wrapped her arms around Chris' head and nurturingly began to rub the back of it before bringing it forward into her bosom, upon which he wrapped his eager lips around her right nipple and began to suckle on her teat. Unlike his suckling when she was bound, now Chris was sucking softly and evenly, almost giving her nipple a light kiss with each suction and lightly tickling it with his tongue. It was the most erotic thing Courtney had ever felt.

She was nursing the man she hated most and she loved it. Whenever Duncan sucked on her breasts, he was always rough about it and she loved that but Chris' light sucking was driving her mad. All she could do was moan, not loudly, but with light cries that dripped sensuality. The pleasure was so great that for a moment she even forgot that this was Chris "Goddamn Asshole" McClane, even after he began to lewdly squeeze her ass, she didn't mind...all she felt was the lips erotically sucking on her breasts, the fingers caressing her butt and the big hard cock that she was dry humping against.

Then, she cried out a sentence that made her realize something

"Yeah baby, suck on mama's milk!"

Why would she say that? Why? Why was Chris' nursing turn her on so much? The thoughts raced through her head until one hit her which struck. One that disturbed her but that she couldn't bring herself to deny as she felt herself getting wetter than ever before by Chris' breastfeeding. She had a lactation fetish. It all made sense. That's why all her foreplay often ended in her forcing him to suck on her boobs for several minutes on end. That's why whenever she masturbated she would grab her breasts from the end closer to her chest and squeeze forward towards her nipples, as if trying to squeeze something out. She wanted her breasts to give milk. She wanted a man to suck on her breasts for her milk. And now that a man was actually doing that, she wanted to fuck him _so_ hard. She couldn't control herself.

He obliged, ordering her to fuck him. She pulled down her thong and undid his pants, letting his cock stick out. Slowly, so that his mouth remained latched onto her breast, Courtney lowered herself onto his dick, taking in every inch with shameful pleasure. Slowly, Courtney began to ride the host with his hands, still grasping her butt, guiding her so that she went at just the right speed to keep it good and not make her breasts pop out of his mouth.

Courtney was lost. Everything was gone. The shame that she always felt when Chris fucked her and she loved it was not there. The only thing she felt was her pussy being filled, her butt being squeezed and her breasts rejoicing in the delicious sensation of being suckled and milked. One of her arms was wrapped around Chris' head to hold him close while the other one was clasped at the breast that Chris wasn't suckling. She squeezed her left boob fiercely, making milk shoot out and splash all over her face.

She rode him slowly but the breastfeeding gave her more pleasure than she'd ever felt before, so she came rather quickly. So did he, shooting his load inside her again, which finally made him stop suckling at her boob.

Courtney's mind was numb. She didn't object to Chris' tongue when he began to lick up and down her face at the milk that she'd splashed there with her frantic boob squeezing. What's more, when he kissed her, she returned it passionately and made out with him for a couple of minutes. Before she knew it, he pulled out of her and left her sitting there on the couch naked, sweating all over and with rich white milk still dripping from her nipples and sliding down her large caramel breasts.

Only hours later, after she woke up, did she feel the horrible shame of her actions. She felt pain in her stomach and was hungover. She began to cry when she realized that her boobs were still swollen and that she wanted them to be suckled again.


	5. Sappho In The Bathroom

The following morning, Courtney woke up feeling the most uncomfortable bloating in her breasts. As she crawled out of the bed she could practically feel the milk sloshing around inside of them. They looked like they'd actually grown because of the swelling. She looked at herself in the mirror and held them up with her hands. They definitely felt heavier. Yes, they were bigger. Stupid fucking Chris.

She tried squeezing them to make milk come out but it didn't work. She thought about sucking it out herself but found the concept disgusting and degrading. Though the other option was even more degrading...and still she couldn't stop thinking about it. She wanted it. She thought about herself sitting on Chris' lap, his lips at her breast, sucking on her milk and it just turned her on beyond belief. She could feel a pit in her stomach and a moisture in her pussy forming simultaneously at the thought.

She put on a blouse and went to Chris' kitchen for breakfast. She was going to try and avoid him before the challenge but nonetheless followed Chris' command that she not wear pants during breakfast, just in case that he caught her, fearing another spanking. Unfortunately for her, Chris was already in the kitchen having breakfast. He was in his robe, munching on a piece of toast and drinking coffee. When he saw her arrive, he lowered the toast and took a long sip out of his coffee, his lips pouted. Courtney groaned silently as she pictured those lips latched onto her nipple rather than the cup.

She walked towards one of the kitchen cabinets, awkwardly trying to hide the discomfort she felt due to her breasts. While she grabbed the cereal she heard him sipping his coffee again and more erotic images of her breastfeeding him flooded her mind and her pussy. Gulping, Courtney made a decision and unbuttoned the top buttons of her blouse. She needed it.

She sat down at the table with her bowl of cereal and grabbed the carton of milk. Slowly, she began to pour it as he watched, trying to drop the hint that she needed to be milked, but he remained unfazed. Gritting her teeth in her closed mouth, Courtney pushed her chair forward, making her breasts get hoisted up by the edge of the table, highlighting them prominently through her blouse. Still, he remained unresponsive. Getting too frustrated (and bothered), Courtney took a less subtle approach and "accidentally" dropped her spoon. She bent over to pick it up, her head looking towards the roof so that it didn't block Chris' view of her cleavage. This finally got a response from Chris.

"If you want me to milk you, you'll have to ask." He said, not turning his eyes away from his toast and coffee.

"What?" Courtney asked, rather surprised.

Chris smiled wickedly and looked directly at her.

"If you want me to suck on your uncomfortable, milk bloated breasts you'll have to ask me as seductively as you can."

"Fuck you." Courtney growled. "You're missing out on my breasts."

For emphasis, she groped her enlarged bosom. He snickered.

"Courtney, you have the collar on. I could force you to breastfeed me if I wanted to. I could force you to do anything I wanted to...things you've probably never heard of and would be absolutely mortified to do, but that you would do because of my control over you. I have power over you that you don't know of and I intend to show you just how much power I have over you pretty soon...but for now, I want you to beg me to suck on your breasts. I want you to beg for me to humiliate you..."

"Well...you...can...fucking...forget about it." Courtney replied, poking his chest with every punctuation.

"OK then. I won't suck on your breasts and you'll go all day with those uncomfortable, bloated jugs aching and throbbing and getting more swollen and more overflowed with milk by the hour. Maybe today we'll have a swimsuit section and your big, bloated breasts will just pop out of your top. Maybe everybody will see sweet innocent Courtney's big milky jugs bared on international TV. Maybe perverts all over the world will be jerking..."

"OK!" Courtney exclaimed.

Chris snickered.

"I'm waiting."

Courtney wrestled back a knot on her throat and choked out.

"Please Chris, suck on my breasts."

"Oh come on!" Chris groaned. "I saw your tapes with Duncan in Playa Des Losers. You can beg a lot more sexy than that."

Fighting back tears, Courtney bit her lip and nodded. She slowly began to unbutton her blouse and after undoing the last one, she slipped it off her body and let it drop to the floor. Naked save for the tiny thong Chris had given her, she shyly yet seductively walked over to Chris and sat down on his lap, staring straight into his eyes.

"Please Chris..."

She grabbed him by the cheeks and then pulled his face to her boobs.

"...Suck on my breasts."

The host smiled into her cleavage and then wrapped his lips around her right nipple, beginning to suckle away at her tit. Soon the milk began to flow out of her and she began to moan in response, while gently and unconsciously caressing the back of his head.

Her mind was elsewhere. She didn't know where. She didn't care. All she cared about were those loose feelings that made the experience so beautiful. The caressing and suckling on her breasts, the squeezing on her butt, the hardness clutched to her fingers and the digits poking inside of her. All those feelings took her to a blissful oblivion where all there was was pleasure and ecstasy. An oblivion which lasted an eternity until eternity ended and shame began.

Chris had gone. She was alone on the kitchen floor, milk trickling down her breasts and belly. Some of it was splashed on her face and fingers, along with another white liquid Courtney had become quite familiar with in the past weeks. Tears began to appear on her face soon enough as well.

* * *

Needless to say, Courtney felt dirty after asking Chris to milk her. She felt really, _really_ dirty and in a non-sexual way. Ever since Chris made it a regular thing to join her in the shower and fuck her raw in there, she'd decided to begin using the common showers.

She was half-way through her shower when she heard the door open and then heard the high-pitched, ditzy voice of high-pitched, ditzy Lindsay mumble random lyrics that didn't seem to belong to the same song. The blonde took a moment to undress and then walked into the stall next to hers, where she continued to hum/sing annoyingly but at least Courtney didn't hear her over the sound of the two showers on at the same time. What she heard afterwards, though, was far more disturbing. A faint whisper came from the collar.

"_Courtney stand still for a minute, be quiet and listen to me._" Chris' voice said. "_I can see you now and I want to give you something to do. Lindsay just walked into the stall next to yours…_"

No…

"_I want you…_"

No.

"…_to join her there…_"

No!

"…_And fuck her._"

NO!

"_You're going to fuck her with passion. You'll make her cum, then let her make you cum. You can't stop until then. If she talks to you, play along or I'll stop playing nice with you. Don't tell her anything else. Now go and have fun!_"

Courtney wanted to scream as her body suddenly began to move on its own again, slowly and tortuously forcing her out of her shower stall and making her move over to Lindsay's. Courtney felt absolute horror as her body threw open the curtain and her eyes were welcomed with the sight of a naked Lindsay scrubbing her soapped up breasts with her hands.

"Courtney?" Lindsay asked, surprised.

The brunette's body did not stop. She pushed Lindsay against the wall of the shower and kissed her hungrily, as Chris had instructed her to. After Chris had ordered her body to get into the other booth and have _lesbian sex_ with another girl, Courtney hoped that Lindsay would be freaked and would run away. She didn't even mind if she told the rest of the cast...anything to avoid having to fuck another girl. Yet, Courtney's hopes were dashed as Lindsay not only returned the kiss, but did so with hunger and maddened passion.

It was disgusting. Courtney could smell Lindsay all over the place. A strong, strong scent of vanilla radiated from the blonde girl and prickled Courtney's nostrils. Nor could she escape the fake taste of strawberry from Lindsay's grotesque pink lip balm. It made Courtney want to choke. Her lips suckled on Lindsay's every half a second and every time that repulsive taste of strawberry filled her mouth and all the saliva! Lindsay's saliva was pouring like a river into Courtney's mouth and it too tasted of those disgusting fake strawberries. Lindsay's saliva wasn't the only thing invading Courtney's mouth; Lindsay's tongue did quite a lot of invading as well, slathering itself all over Courtney's own tongue and reaching as farther back into the brunette's mouth as she could. Courtney didn't know where Lindsay had learnt to kiss but she clearly hadn't learnt properly, since the blonde was practically trying to choke Courtney with her tongue by almost literally jamming it down her throat.

Yet the worst thing wasn't Lindsay's tongue. It was her breasts. Those absurdly humongous boobs jutting out of Lindsay's chest and squishing against her own. Courtney had always assumed they were fake but now she knew they were real. They were softly, warmly, disgustingly real. Courtney was repulsed as she felt her moderately large bosom sink into those massively monstrous mammaries; it was like Lindsay's breasts were trying to absorb her own. Courtney moaned into Lindsay's mouth as the blonde began to rub her enormous tits against the brunette's. Inside, she felt a pit form in her stomach as her very sensitive nipples were rubbing against Lindsay's larger ones.

Courtney's lips left Lindsay's and the blonde girl smiled.

"Courtney, I didn't know you liked girls!" She said in excitement.

Courtney wanted to yell. To curse at Lindsay. To call her a slut and say that she wasn't into girls and that she should be ashamed for being so. That a girl kissing another girl, that a girl screwing another girl was disgusting and wrong. But she couldn't when she recalled Chris' instructions.

"_If she talks to you, play along or I'll stop playing nice with you..._"

"Well, I do..." Courtney lied through gritted teeth, trying to hold down the urge to vomit as the excited Lindsay hugged her closer, squishing their breasts even more together.

"That is _so_ cool 'cause I always thought you were so totally hot." Lindsay said. "Especially this butt."

The blonde slid her hands down from Courtney's waist, squeezing her butt cheeks firmly. The brunette blushed in shock as the blonde began to play with her ass.

"Your butt is so gorgeous, Court! It's so round and juicy! I love it!" Lindsay giggled.

The blonde gave the brunette a light slap on her right butt cheek, which made it jiggle and made the girl yelp in surprise. Just as she was about to break character because of that, Courtney heard a light whisper coming from the collar again.

"_Kiss her neck and then start kissing down her body._"

Courtney's body obeyed and her lips latched onto Lindsay's neck, giving it a long, slow kiss, sucking on the skin and slowly slipping her lips off the blonde's luscious neck, tasting the most awful taste of vanilla from the cheap body lotion Lindsay used. Courtney had to force her eyes shut as her lips suckled at the blonde's neck, drawing her lips back on the skin over and over until she left a noticeable hickey. All the while, Lindsay was still rubbing Courtney's butt, though as the brunette began to go lower, the blonde's hands slowly began rubbing up Courtney's back. Courtney got off Lindsay's neck and kissed past her collarbone, slowly going beyond her upper chest with kisses until she reached the blonde's breasts.

"_Linger on her boobs; treat them like the glorious globes they are_."

Courtney's tongue dragged across the front of Lindsay's boob at tortuously slow speed, feeling the disgusting flavor of vanilla once again. The blonde's small nipple bent upwards as the brunette ran her tongue over it and Courtney could feel the hardened rub digging into her tongue. Then the horror. Lindsay wrapped her arms around Courtney's head and she wrapped her lips around Lindsay's nipple, sucking on it. Lindsay held her to tightly that Courtney actually suckled more than just Lindsay's nipple in her mouth, actually taking in the whole large areola. As the blonde tightened her grip on Courtney's head, she accidentally shoved more and more of her right breast into the brunette's mouth. It was like she was trying to cram her entire breast into Courtney's mouth.

Nonetheless, the tortured brunette kept on sucking at the blonde's tit. Her hand joined in on the action by sliding up Lindsay's body and grasping her left breast, giving it a firm squeeze, sinking her fingers into the soft flesh which swallowed them whole, disappearing into the mass of the titanic melon. She switched sides, taking the left boob into her mouth while putting her hand to work on the right one, squeezing, kneading and rubbing it. Then, she squished the blonde's massive jugs together and took both nipples into her mouth at the same time.

While sucking on Lindsay's nipples, Courtney had a brief moment of clarity in which she realized that this was some form of divine punishment. She'd been weak and asked Chris to milk her boobs that morning so God was now punishing her by making her almost literally swallow another girl's breasts.

Courtney's double tit-sucking lasted shortly, since an overly excited Lindsay pressed slammed the brunette's head into her cleavage with her hands and began to rub her breasts against her head. The blonde's elbows squished her boobs together, burying the brunette's face between her doughy boobs. Courtney felt nauseated. The disgusting smell of vanilla from Lindsay's skin was a thousand times stronger between her breasts. What's more, Courtney could also feel Lindsay grinding her pussy against her midriff, leaving a gross moist feeling on her navel. The worst sickness came when Chris issued another whispered order through the collar.

"_Now go down on her._"

Courtney's body responded immediately and forced her head out of the vice-like grip of Lindsay's massive melons. Slowly the brunette ran her tongue down the blonde's skinny midriff, actually slipping her tongue into the small dent of her belly-button, making Lindsay giggle. Then, she reached the big one...Lindsay's pussy, fully shaved and moist.

Courtney tried to fight with all her will, trying desperately to somehow break way from the collar's control. To run. But she knew it was useless. She closed her eyes as her hands grasped Lindsay's ass and her body began to force her face towards the blonde's waiting crotch. Even through the damp smell of the room caused by the shower water still falling on them, Courtney could smell the atrocious smell of Lindsay's pussy. She didn't think of anything to compare it with because she'd never smelt anything so strong and so humid. She gave her first lick, slowly sliding her tongue up the slit. To her relief, the taste wasn't too powerful, that is until her hands moved away from Lindsay's butt and lightly opened the blonde's pussy lips, revealing the pinkish flesh inside. She slipped her tongue inside Lindsay's pussy and finally felt the awful, sickishly sweet taste of it.

Courtney's face pushed forward, slipping as much of her tongue into Lindsay as she humanly could and Lindsay pressed against the wall behind her, writhing into Courtney's tongue and occupying herself by squeezing her breasts and pinching her own nipples.

Courtney's right thumb pressed against Lindsay's clit and began to rub the small pink bud. Lindsay's breaths became more shallow and less paused and her moans became higher pitched as she began to reach her climax. Courtney began to feel something too. Lindsay's pussy beginning to tighten and tighten against her tongue, at first slowly but then with more speed as she began to press her finger harder against the clit until finally, she felt a large stream of the horrid cum flow out of Lindsay and onto her tongue.

Reflexively, Courtney moved aside and spat out Lindsay's girl cum, trying to get rid of the God awful taste. Lindsay grabbed Courtney by the arm, hoisted her onto her feet and then pressed her against the wall before smothering her in a wet, open-mouthed kiss. The brunette once again felt her breasts disappearing into Lindsay's enormous melons but also felt Lindsay's soft hand sliding down her belly until it reached her crotch.

The blonde pulled away from Courtney's lips and gave her a look of utmost lust before beginning to kiss her neck and slowly start fingering the horrified brunette.

* * *

"CHRIS YOU FUCKING SON OF A WHORE! YOU ABORTION OF NATURE!" Courtney screamed as she bolted into Chris' condo.

After Lindsay made her cum with her fingers Chris announced over the speakers that it was time for the next challenge. Lindsay told her how much fun she had and how they should do it another time and the incredibly humiliated Courtney was forced to agree. Lindsay said goodbye with a deep kiss. Once she was gone and Courtney was free of the collar's control, Courtney went into one of the bathroom stalls and puked, being unable to hold her disgust back any longer as the images of screwing Lindsay wouldn't leave her mind.

The seething rage Courtney felt after being forced to have sex with another woman only built up during the challenge, which was superhero themed, as Chris forced her to make an outfit out of tight spandex and leather so he could spend all day staring at her ass. Worse still, using the remote distance voice controller on the collar, Chris made Courtney feel up Lindsay's butt whenever they were next to each other, which they giggling Lindsay countered with whispered promises of returning the favor when they were alone together later.

The last straw came when Chris made it painfully obvious that the day's challenge was rigged so she and Lindsay would be the winners. The reward? A private shower trailer that they could use for the remainder of the season.

As soon as the challenge was over, Courtney bolted for Chris' condo, where she found him lying on his bed with a smug smirk.

"Oh Courtney, what are you so mad about?" Chris mocked her.

"WHAT AM I? WHAT AM? YOU-Y-YOU MADE ME HAVE SEX WITH THAT, THAT, THAT DISGUSTING BLONDE BIMBO YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Courtney screamed, enraged. "YOU DIDN'T JUST FORCE ME TO HAVE SEX WITH ANOTHER WOMAN! YOU MADE ME DO IT WITH THAT DUMB CUNT WHOM I HATE! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

The brunette charged towards Chris but halted when he uttered "complete control", causing the collar to go into effect and make Courtney stand still. The host instructed her to follow him and her body obeyed while she kept barking profanities and threats at him. He took her to his private control room and sat her down on his chair, where some days earlier she'd sat on his lap and made out with him in her underwear. He placed a disc in the DVD slot and pressed play on the control panel.

"Shut up." He ordered.

On the screen an image came on. It was an overhead shot of the girls' showers. Courtney saw herself showering in one stall and Lindsay entering the shower room and heading for the stall next to hers.

"Yes I tape the showers. Don't worry, though, I only tape the women's showers." Chris said. "Nothing gay."

Courtney wanted to scream at him but her body was locked in place at his command.

"I tape everything really. I have footage of all the naughty goings on that have taken place on the show." Chris explained. "I keep copies for myself and I also sell some very exclusive copies to some japanese businessmen I know. I actually should thank you. My videos of you and Duncan fucking were a good sell, not as good as Lindsay and Tyler or Bridgette and Geoff, but they still made me a pretty penny."

Courtney was about to explode.

"Now, though, you are going to star in my biggest hit to date." Chris began. "This little bathroom scene is going to sell very well, along with the many other ones you'll be making too. Now that we have a blonde bimbo with tits bigger than her own brain willing to fuck you, you're going to do it over and over so I can get a decent compilation tape and make thousands off it. However, we're gonna have to do something about your attitude. That disgusted face you make while you eat her out and kiss her is no good. Luckily, this little collar comes with a feature that can help solve this little issue. Condition program."

Courtney heard a few clicks and bleeps coming from the collar and a slight whirring and humming. Then a light, paused beeping noise, after which Chris began to give instructions.

"Courtney from now on whenever you see Lindsay you will be overwhelmed by lust and arousal." He ordered. "Whenever you get intimate with Lindsay, you will not feel disgust, you will feel intense pleasure and even if you hate it, you will only make exclamations of pleasure and physically appear to be enjoying it at all times. You'll talk dirty as much as you can and you'll be as naughty as possible. Furthermore, you will do anything Lindsay asks of you while you two are fucking, no matter whether you like it or not and you're going to act like you do. It's gotta look hot in front of the cameras. End conditioning."

As Chris said the final words, Courtney felt a new sensation as she watched the images from the video of herself and Lindsay making out in the shower. Arousal. Suddenly Lindsay' giggly, childish, ditzy expression became cute, endearing and pretty. Her freakishly bright light-blue eyes became piercing, lovely aquamarine gems. Her ridiculously pear-shaped body became a curvy, well-toned masterpiece. Her grotesquely large, fat breasts became delicious, wonderful, juicy bouncing tits. Suddenly Courtney wished she was back in the shower with that goddess. There was nothing she desired more and despised more.

Courtney seethed with fury as she stared at Lindsay's bouncing breasts, swinging hair and moaning face in the video and found herself overcome with lust. She still hated Lindsay but she also wanted to crawl between her legs taste her pussy again. She knew this wasn't her thinking and that it was all Chris' programming but she still wanted to stick her head between Lindsay's bombastic bazongas and it be absorbed entirely by the softness.

Before she knew it, Courtney was naked and riding Chris' cock with intense passion while he sucked more milk out of her breasts. Her eyes never left the image of Lindsay on the screen.

* * *

A while later, as commanded by Chris, Courtney put on a pink bathrobe and went over to the shower trailer given to her and Lindsay. The trailer was pretty big and was very close to Chris' condo, probably so the wireless cameras installed in it could easily transmit back to Chris' control room even with a weak signal.

The place was very large. It was a large room with a sauna feature, which was on at the time, causing a thin and pleasant layer of steam to cloud the whole place. It had a medium sized, shallow, square-shaped pool in the center which also had benches to sit on while dipped in it. On the far end there was a large shower stall and on either horizontal side was a large bath tub. The floor was white-tiled and the walls and roof were light blue-tiled with decorative mermaid motifs. It was very luxurious.

"Courtney!" Lindsay exclaimed.

The blonde was already in the bath trailer and had been looking over all the features. She ran up to the brunette, hugged her and gave her a light smooch on the lips. Courtney's nipples got hard immediately.

"Look at this place! It's gorgeous!" The blonde squealed.

"Yes, I'm surprised Chris sprang for something this lofty and expensive." Courtney remarked.

"I know and best of all is that now we have a place where we can have fun on our own." Lindsay said seductively. "Isn't it so cool that we hook up and the same day we get our own private spot to do it some more?"

"Yeah, quite a coincidence..." Courtney grumbled sarcastically.

"Well, let's get more comfortable..." Lindsay sighed seductively again.

The blonde bombshell undid her bathrobe and let it slip off her body, revealing her curvaceous figure once again. Courtney's pussy started dripping. Jesus, she couldn't believe how much she wanted that hot bod wrapped around her own. Courtney's body, obeying Lindsay's request, undid her bathrobe and dropper it off her body as well. Lindsay gave her a look of approval and backed her up against the wall before kissing her and pressing her body against the brunette's. Courtney's hands immediately went for Lindsay's butt and began to squeeze and rub it while the blonde giggled and made out with her.

"Let's get into the tub. I wanna show you something." Lindsay whispered softly.

The blonde guided Courtney by the hand to the shallow square pool at the center of the room and got into it, with Courtney following. It was very shallow, since the water only reached a little above their knees while standing in it.

"Kneel on the bench, looking at the wall." Lindsay told her.

Courtney did as she was told without objection, compelled by the collar. Her legs were all submerged in the water but her upper body was all out. Meanwhile, Lindsay grabbed a bottle of shampoo and a bar of soap from the wash supplies basket they were given. The blonde began scrubbing her breasts with the soap, lathering up her soft mounds and afterwards, she squirted a large dollop of shampoo and rubbed it all over her knockers, even between the cleavage, making her breasts foamy and scrubby. Then she squished her boobies together before leaning forward to press her soapy breasts against Courtney's back.

Courtney sighed in pleasure as Lindsay began to scrub her melons up and down Courtney's back like two huge, soapy sponges of flesh. The blonde moved up and down, sliding her breasts all over the brunette's back while also moving slightly back and forth, squishing and unsquishing her tits on the brunette. Lindsay let go of her breasts and just rubbed them back and forth while her now free hands slowly slid up Courtney's body.

"Do you like my soapy boobies on your back, Courtney?" Lindsay whispered into Courtney's ear.

"Yeah, they feel so good…" Courtney answered in her lust-filled mind control haze.

"Cool. All my old boyfriends loved it when I titty-washed them."

"So big and soft…I wish my breasts were so big."

"But your titties are awesome, Courtney!"

The blonde squeezed Courtney's own rack and began to rub her nipples with the flat of her palms. The blonde pinched the brunette's nipples between her thumbs and index fingers and began to pull on them, flooding Courtney with sensations that ran through the precarious border between pain and pleasure. To quell Courtney's half-pained moans, Lindsay began kissing and licking at Courtney's neck. Slowly, she kissed and licked up Courtney's neck, past her jaw, until finally reaching the CIT's ear, which she began to nibble on naughtily. Courtney giggled in annoyed ticklishness when Lindsay licked inside her ear.

"Stop that!" She giggled.

Lindsay responded by sticking her tongue as far as it could go into Courtney's ear and licking around.

"Stop it!" Courtney giggled again.

"Fine." Lindsay said, pulling her tongue out. "Turn around now."

Again, Courtney did as she was told and turned around, sitting on the bench instead of kneeling. Lindsay sat on her legs, wrapped her arms around her neck and then leaned forward again, squishing her giant, soapy boobs against Courtney's own pair.

"Grind against me."

Courtney wrapped her arms around Lindsay's waist and did as told, rubbing her breasts against the blonde's massive mammaries, feeling her own soft womanly mounds smooshed under Lindsay's glorious globes. They kissed and continued to do so for Lord only knows how long, just kissing and caressing each other; feeling their breasts rub together and softly bounce of each other, filled with giggling excitement as their nipples teased and aroused them as they rubbed and poked together.

Lindsay slipped them off the bench and into the center of the pool, where they were submerged up to their breasts. The blonde slid one of her legs under the brunette's and then her other leg over the other girl's one, after which she slowly slid forward until their pussies were touching. Courtney's immediate response was to grind into her, which Lindsay replied to accordingly, rubbing her crotch against Courtney's.

They hugged each other and pulled forward, squeezing their boobs together again. Courtney kissed Lindsay and they made out, moaning into each other's mouths as they scissored. There they sat in the small pool, rubbing their pussies together, squeezing their boobs together and making out rabidly for an eternity of pleasure until they both came and held onto each other, still kissing and still rubbing their boobies together.

After leaving, Courtney was drowning in a haze of excitement and lust at the thoughts of Lindsay's naked body. As she the minutes past, the haze faded and faded until she became aware of how disgusted she was by what she'd just done. She ran to the bathroom and threw up after she realized how much she wanted to do it again.


End file.
